


I'm looking at you but you're looking at her {You don't even notice me.}

by ChiakiNanamemes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Why did it hurt so much to see her with another?





	

God, it hurt. It hurt to see them together. It hurt to see them hold hands, to see them kiss. It hurt so much, and the pain wouldn't stop.

They thought she didn't see, but You did. She saw every sneaky kiss the two shared, every lingering look, and every brush they had with each other. The sad part was, You wasn't even looking. It's like they were doing it in front of her so she did see, to torment her but the second You made direct eye contact they stopped and backed away from one another as if they were plagued with disease. You always let her eyes linger on them for a few moments before she pulled them away. It hurt so bad, but the pain was addictive.

She hated when they spent time together, and it didn't help that they were neighbours. You would try to hang out with her alone, but the other would always follow. It's as if they were stuck together. When they were together, it was like a twisted kind of torture that You couldn't escape from. They were always so close, using every pathetic excuse in the book just to get even a millimetre closer. She could never get a word in, the pair always being in some deep conversation in which You could only nod her head and agree with whatever drivel that left their mouths.

So she gave up. She stopped trying to spend time with her. It would never just be the pair anymore, it would always be the three of them. She had been replaced, and it hurt. But not as much as it hurt to see her with another, to see her being happy with someone else, to see a smile You had not helped create.

They had gone from childhood friends to just strangers with memories, and the pain only got worse.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...hey guys. This will probably be the last thing I write for a while now...Maybe ever. I've been going through a lot of shit lately, and to be honest I'm having a lot of suicidal thoughts lately. I wrote this to try and get some of the hurt out, but it didn't work. I'm sorry for being such a failure, and I'll try and keep it together. 
> 
> I love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Since posting this, I am doing a lot better! I want to thank all those who left nice comments for what they said! I really appreciate it, and they helped a lot!!


End file.
